The present invention generally relates to a spring used in the suspension system of an automobile. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composite spring made from several wave rings stacked on one another in a crest to crest configuration.
Traditionally, steel coil springs are used to provide support and dampening within a vehicle suspension system. Steel coil springs are heavy, and have a particular spring rate that is only effective within a certain range of compressive forces. If the force is too large, then the spring may bottom out, and if the force is too small, then the stiffness of the spring will not allow the spring to compress. Therefore, there is a need for a compression spring which is lighter and more resistant to corrosion than traditional steel coil springs and can provide multiple spring rates under compressive loading.